In Between
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: "I love you" Percy whispered to Annabeth. "Forever and Always." But will the fates let him keep his promise? What happens when an accident ends it all? AU Percabeth one-shot. Please give it a try!


**This is a one shot based on a one tree hill episode. I just thought it would be cute for Percy and Annabeth. Please ignore the grammatical or spelling errors. I didn't have time to check.**

* * *

_'Lost in a meaningless world..._

_ ...and then there she was.'_

* * *

White. That's all I could see. Bright white light. I couldn't feel anything. Not my hands. My legs. Nothing. I couldn't feel if my eyes were even open. The only thing I _could_ do was hear. And I heard her. Her laugh. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard.

Slowly my vision started to come back. It was still white though. I could vaguely see blonde hair and a flicker of grey eyes.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." She said in her angel like voice and it was music to my ears. But her voice sounded like she was speaking through water. She beckoned me to come closer but I couldn't. I didn't know how to move. Somehow, I had forgotten that necessity and I couldn't figure out how I did.

The girl or shall I say angel held out her arm. I tried to reach for it but my hands felt like smoke. I didn't know how to control them. "Hold my hand. I'm here." She said again and I leaned forward. As I did I found myself falling. Falling into what? I don't know, but I was falling.

"PERCY!" She shrieked. I closed my eyes as I fell but I didn't need to. The atmosphere was getting dark anyways. I kept falling. There was nothing. Nothing above. Nothing below. Just darkness and her shrieking. "PERCY!"

That's when I started seeing the pictures. It was like I was seeing a movie.

A man and a woman, who seemed to be twenty-one or twenty-two were seated in a black Maserati. The woman had blonde hair and grey eyes just like the angel and the man had messy black hair and green eyes. For a moment I thought it could be me but...No. I'm not sure because I don't remember my own face.

The woman had her head resting on the man's shoulder and their fingers lay intertwined on the man's lap as he continued driving with a huge smile on his face. The woman's eyes were shining as she looked at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So where to Mrs. Jackson?" the man smirked.

"Hmmm. Mrs. Jackson." the woman said snuggling into him deeper. "I still love the sound of it. I'll go wherever you take me."

"Oh really?" the man said raising his eyebrows. For a while both of them stayed silent and the woman lifted her hand up to her face. There was a shiny glint. On looking closer one could see a silver band ring on her ring finger. On it engraved in diamonds was written Seaweed Brain. She twisted the ring in her finger and the words 'Forever' and a tiny heart before it. Both engraved in diamonds. As the man tapped his hand on the steering wheel a similar ring could be seen on his ring finger. The only difference was that on his ring the words 'Wise Girl' was engraved in diamonds.

The man pecked her forehead and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said back.

" I love you more. "He countered.

"Nuh uh. Not possible. "She said shaking her head adorably. The man chuckled again and pecked her on the nose then rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Annabeth Jackson." He said looking into her eyes and smiled.

What the poor couple didn't notice was the bright light heading towards them. They were so lost in each other that when the bright light was almost touching them the woman yelled. "Look out!"

The man immediately looked in front and swerved the car sideways. After that it was just a blur of red. Everything turned dark once again and this time I could hear someone shouting. "Again! 1...2...3!" There was a small tingling in my chest.

"Come on! We're losing him!" I heard the same person shout again. It was a male voice.

This time I tried opening my eyes and to my joy they did. I thought my vision would be blurry but it seemed crystal clear. I saw people with masks over their faces shaking a body. Wait. They were passing electricity through the body. The people were doctors I realized. I walked closer - I could do that now- and saw that they were trying to bring back the guy. He had a lot of scratched and bruises on his face. The guy must have had a pretty bad accident. His eyes remained closed and his messy black hair was pulled back. I glanced at the monitor and saw that his heart rate was really weak.

I wondered why the doctors didn't notice me. Oh well. I walked out of the room and through the corridor. It was a hospital from the looks of it. How the hell did I get in a hospital? A nurse passed by me and I asked her where I was. She didn't even look at me. She just kept walking. That's rude.

I kept asking people the same question but everyone seemed to ignore me. I started to feel annoyed. What was wrong with these people? I tried asking another person when I gasped. The person didn't even look at me and passed through me. Literally passed through me. It was like I was made of air. My heart started racing. What's happening to me? I looked into one of the hospital glasses and gasped as tears started forming in my eyes.

Standing in front of me in the reflection was a man who looked like he was in his twenties, with messy black hair and green eyes. The man standing in front of me was...me. It was the same man from my dream. The same man in that room was being electrocuted.

My eyes widened and I ran back to that room and gasped again when I was my own body rising up and falling back as they tried to bring me back. Was I...dead? No. _No._

I checked the monitor. The guy's heart rate- _my _heart rate was really weak. But I wasn't dead. I wasn't dead. It all started coming back to me. The accident. Then I remembered something. Annabeth. _Annabeth._Oh gods was she okay? Was she...? No I couldn't even think about it.

Just then a nurse rushed in. "Doctor!" she said as the doctor turned towards her. "The patient in room 502. She's not stable. She's throwing a fit and asking for...him." She said nervously glancing at my body lying limp on the hospital bed.

"I'm coming." The doctor said as he took off his gloves and walked out of the room. I decided to follow. Something told me that this was important.

I followed the doctor through the corridor until he stopped in front of a door. He opened the door and I was welcomed with a yell. "I need to see him!" followed by heartbroken sobs. I recognized the voice. On the bed sitting upright with her hands being held by the nurses was a blonde beauty with grey eyes. My blonde beauty.

"Annabeth!" I exhaled and ran towards her. I hugged her but unfortunately I passed right through her. I gasped and pulled back. Annabeth didn't seem to notice me. She was looking at the doctor. I examined her face. She was having cuts and bruises on her face, but less than mine.

"Doctor." She said and I could try she was trying not to burst out again. "Please._Please. Tell_ me. Is he okay? Is he even alive?" She said her voice cracking.

The doctor sighed and pulled out a chair to sit beside her bed. He motioned the nurses to go outside the room. After they were gone he spoke. "Annabeth, I don't want to depress you but-"

"Please tell me the truth." Annabeth said sternly.

"Okay. Percy...he's alive, but..."

"But?" Annabeth asked fear enveloping her voice.

"He's in a sort of comatose state. He got injured pretty bad in the accident. We tried a lot to bring him back. He's just not responding to anything." he said.

"He's in a coma." Annabeth whispered more likely to herself, her lips quivering. "I want to meet him."

"Not now Annab-"

"I want to meet him!" she insisted. "He needs me!"

"No. I'm sorry but he's too weak. And you're not perfectly fine either. I promise you I'll let you meet him when you're better. I promise okay?" He said and then started taking out a syringe. "I'll let you fall asleep now okay. I'm giving you a dose for that." he said as he was already injecting it into her arm.

She grunted and lay back with her hands on her stomach. The doctor left and a single tear traced through Annabeth's cheek. I raised my hand to wipe it but then realized that I wouldn't be able to. My hand would pass right through her.

She closed her eyes tight as more tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. "Please don't leave me Percy. Please don't. You promised."

* * *

_'If I should die before I wake_

_ it's cause you took my breath away..._

_ losing you is like living in a world with no air.'_

* * *

As I walked through the hospital I ended up in the waiting hall. I didn't know where to go from here. I didn't know if I was dead or if I was a ghost. Heck I didn't know anything! I started getting frustrated and tried kicking the dust bin but as usual my leg passed right through it.

"Whoa there mate. A little aggressive are we?" I heard a guy say in a British accent. I scanned the room and searched for the speaker but everyone was busy with their work. I must have imagined it.

"Yes. I'm talking to you." The guy said again and this time I spotted him. He was reading a newspaper but put it down now and got up. I got a better view of him. He looked about my age maybe a bit older with dirty blonde hair and soft brown eyes. He looked British, which probably explained his accent.

"You-you can see me?" I asked looking both shocked and confused.

"Of course I can!" He said looking offended.

"But-but" I said stuttering and looking around. I tried tapping on a person's shoulder but my hand passed right through. If they couldn't see me then how could this guy?

"Ah I see." he said scratching his chin and then put an arm around my shoulder. "Come with me." And I was lead away from the room.

* * *

"So...I'm not dead?" I asked slowly. I was on the terrace of the hospital. The man who led me here, Max had brought me here to tell me about my...err problem.

"No. You see Percy, there's a line between death and life. Either you live or you die. We...well we're in the line between." He said searching my eyes for a reaction.

"In between." I whispered processing it in my head. I wasn't dead. But I wasn't alive either. Ugh this was so confusing. Through all of this there was only one thought in my mind. Annabeth. I couldn't leave her. I _won't_ leave her. I had promised her...

_"Seaweed Brain! St-top! Ha-ha stop!" Annabeth giggled as I peppered her face with kisses. We were at one of our favorite spots, the beach. It was late at night but we didn't care. The was no one in sight. The waves lapped against the beach and the soft movement of the waves and Annabeth's giggles were the only things that could be heard._

_"I don't know if I can." I mumbled nuzzling her neck. I raised my head and softly kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and gave in to me. After a minute or so I pulled back for air and rested my forehead on hers, with my eyes closed._

_"I love you." I whispered. "Always and forever." I whispered that part a little low. I could feel her stiffen at that and she pulled away._

_"What's wrong?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. "Did I do something?"_

_"No" She said softly. "Percy..." She wrapped her arms around herself and I could see she was visibly shaking. "Don't-Don't make promises you can't keep."_

_I reached forwards and pulled her back towards me so that she was seated between my legs and her back was to me. I wrapped my arms around her just in case she was feeling cold. "Annabeth." I whispered into her ear. "I meant what I said."_

_"No!" Annabeth said pulling back and turning towards me. Tears were falling down her face and it hurt me to see her like that. Annabeth was not much vulnerable, she was always the strong independent woman. But now she looked broken although I was glad that she had opened up to me._

_"You're saying it now but later on...feelings change Percy! People fall out of love. What if you find someone else? Who's much better than me?" She said her voice getting strangled._

_"Annabeth. You're the only one for me. I'll never find anyone else better than you because you're the best. I couldn't imagine my life without you. How could you possibly think I'll find someone else?" I said taking her hand and looking her in the eyes._

_"Percy, all the people I've ever loved have always left me. My mom, Thalia, Luke. I don't want you to be one of them." She said brokenly._

_"I won't."_

_"How do you know that for you sure? Percy I'm saying this again, don't make promises you won't be able to keep." She said looking away._

_"Fine then. I'm making a promise I am keeping." I said standing up and pulling her up with me. She looked at me confused._

_"What?"_

_The box felt cold in my pocket. It wasn't supposed to go like this, but I had to make her believe that I would never leave her. Never. In a million years. Even the thought of that is laughable._

_I pulled the box out of my pocket and kneeled down. Annabeth gasped and put her hands on her mouth. Her eyes were glistening._

_I took a deep breath. "Annabeth Chase, I have loved you since the day we first met. I love you when you call me Seaweed Brain and then kiss me for my stupidity. I love you when you babble about architecture even if my eyes glaze over halfway. I love you when you get angry because your nose gets scrunched up in an adorable way. I love you when you start shrieking in the bathroom about someone killing you and I rush in there to find that it's only a spider. I love when you get jealous when a girl is even within a mile radius of me. I love you because you're a nerd. **My** nerd. But I love you the most because you're **you** Annabeth. You're crazy for thinking that I would leave you. So Annabeth, here's me building something permanent." _

_I opened the box showing the ring with sparkling diamonds on it. The words 'Seaweed Brain' were engraved on it. "I'm yours forever. Will you be mine?" I said as she jumped on me and I fell back into the sand laughing. She threw her arms around my neck and her hands clutched the hair at the base of my neck._

_"I love you, I love you, I love you." She kept on repeating tears sparkling her eyes. But this time they were tears of joy._

_I smiled and put the ring on her ring finger and pecked it. She laughed through her tears and I said. "Nothing else matters to me as long as we're together."_

_"As long as we're together." She repeated._

'Percy? Hey buddy?" I felt Max shaking my shoulder as I was brought back from my flashback.

"Huh?" I spluttered out looking at him.

"You okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"Yeah." I replied clearing my throat. I didn't want the guy to see me get emotional. "Just taking it all in."

"Hmm.." He nodded looking out at the city lights.

"So..." I started slowly. "Is there any way to...I don't know... to get back alive?" I asked him.

"Get back alive?" Max laughed and my hopes started pummeling down. "Your lucky if you even survive mate. But then yeah I guess there is a chance you can. It's up to your body. If it is ready to accept life or death."

I nodded wondering how would I ever get through this.

I walked through the corridors into the room in which I was kept in. My body was the same as ever, if not more pale and thin. The nurses kept wandering around my body checking for blood pressure and those kind of stuff. I stood by the bedside looking at my body. "Get up!" I said stiffly looking at my sleeping face. "You can't do this." I said to my own body. "You **have** to wake up." I said kneeling down on my knees as I clutched my hair in my hands and tried hard not to cry. "You have to."

* * *

_'I'm here alone didn't wanna leave,_

_My heart won't move it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I could make you understand.'_

* * *

I looked at her. Just looked at her. Her face, her hands, the way her body was stiff. She was sitting on the hospital bed, with numerous IV tubes hooked into her hands and neck. She sat without a single movement and stared ahead with an empty look in her eyes. She looked numb. So numb. It hurt to see her this way. Without any emotion.

The door to the room swung open and the doctor stepped in with a notepad in hand.

"Annabeth you're up! How're you feeling?" He asked brightly. I figured he was trying to cheer her up but she didn't move a single muscle.

"Great." She whispered but her tone was sarcastic.

"Annabeth." The doctor said softly. "You need to cheer up. Get out of this...this state you've put yourself into. You're husband would like to wake up and see you healthy and alive wouldn't he?" He said attempting at a joke.

A flicker of smile crossed her face but it disappeared as soon as it came. "I'm sorry. How-how is he?"

"Look, I won't lie to you." She clutched the sheets tightly. "The good news is that he's not getting worse. The bad news is...well he isn't getting better either. We're still doing tests to see if there is any internal injury. But at least he's stable so that's good."

Annabeth sighed. "Yeah."

"We've um decided to let you meet him." The doctor said smiling.

"Really?" She said and her face lit up like a child on Christmas.

"Yes, we think it would be better if someone would talk to him. Give him emotional support. Coax him into trying to get better."

She nodded so much I feared her head would fall off. "Can I go see him?" she said anxiously and I smiled at that. Wise Girl.

"Whoa hold your horses there." The doctor said. "We'll take you tomorrow. Not now."

She pouted adorably. "Okay."

"Good. I'll be going then." The doctor said and left the room.

She sat there smiling like crazy twirling the ring in her fingers. "I'm coming Seaweed Brain. I love you. Forever and always."

"Forever and always." I whispered back wishing she could hear me.

_'Prissy, do you take Annie to be your lawfully-well I'm cutting out lawfully- your wife?" Thalia said saying out the vows._

_"Thals, it's our wedding you could at least get the vows right. "I muttered as the crowd chuckled._

_Our wedding was taking place at the beach obviously. Annabeth and I had decided not throw a big wedding since we weren't much into those type of weddings. We had called our family and nearest and dearest friends._

_Annabeth looked at me and chuckled. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. It was strapless and hugged her body in the right places. She had a veil over her face and her face was glowing and radiant._

_"Okay okay." Thalia grumbled. "Do you Perseus Jackson take Annabeth Anna Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?" We both wrinkled our faces as she mentioned our full names._

_"I do." I said looking into her eyes._

_"I'm going to skip the whole dialogue. Do you accept Annabeth?" Thalia said smirking._

_Annabeth glared at her playfully and then looked at me and said. "I do."_

_"I'm reading out the vows now." Thalia announced as she took out a small book in which I guess the vows were written._

_Nico, my best man rolled his eyes. "You got the sequence wrong Pinecone Face. The vows come before the 'I do's'."_

_Thalia looked embarrassed and muttered a sorry. "I think we can handle the vows. You did great Thals." I said encouraging her and then turned back to Nico to get the ring. Annabeth went first and slid the ring on my finger._

_She took a deep breath and said. "I take you to be my best friend, my faithful partner and my one true love. I promise to encourage you and to inspire you and to love you through good times and bad. I will forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you're down and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together."_

_I smiled, my heart swelling up. We had decided not to stick to the traditional vows since we wanted to say what we really felt. I started saying my vow._

_"This ring is the symbol of unity in which our two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever we go, we will always return to one another. This is my promise of love to you. To give the best of myself and ask no more than you give in return. With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you will not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home."_

_Everyone stood up and clapped. Thalia started to say "You may now-" But I knew what she was going to say already so I pulled Annabeth by her waist and smashed my lips against her._

_"Well I guess I don't need to say it." Thalia muttered beside us but I was too busy to reply back. I kissed Annabeth putting all the love and passion I felt for her._

_When we came up for air she was panting. "Whoa there Shakespeare." She said as I simply smiled and tucked a blonde curl behind her ear._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Nico announced. "Presenting you, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson!"_

* * *

_'When I say I love you, please believe it's true_

_When I say forever, know I'll never leave you_

_When I say goodbye, promise me you won't cry_

_Cause the day , I'll be saying that_

_would be the day I die'._

* * *

"How did you end up here?" I asked Max as we stared out at the stars.

"I was drinking and driving." Max said shrugging. I studied his face but his expression remained blank. No remorse. No pain. No sadness. I wonder how he could do that so well.

"You married?" I asked.

He nodded vaguely."For two years." He said not meeting my eyes. I knew there was something else to the story but I didn't say anything. It's his decision whether he wants to tell me or not.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I have a wife." I said smiling thinking about Annabeth.

"You love her a lot." He said studying my face.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." I gave him a curious look.

"You just got that look in your eyes, man."

"What look?"

"Just a look. I had once asked my dad 'How will I know when I'm in love?'. I was young, maybe six? seven? Anyways so he told me about him and mom. He said that one night they had gone on a date when he realized that he loved her. He said 'The stars were shining brighter that night' and I saw the look in his eyes. The look that was only and only reserved for mom." He said gazing up the sky then back to me, smiling softly. "You had that look when you were talking about her."

I simply smiled.

* * *

"Okay Annabeth, keep calm okay. Try not to cry. Talk to him about happy things. Cheer him up okay?" The doctor said as she stared at my body with a mixture of joy and pain in her eyes. She was in a wheelchair, bare feet in a hospital bed and her hair was messed up but she still looked like a goddess to me.

She nodded quickly and asked in a whisper like she was afraid of waking me up. "Can he hear me?"

The doctors face fell a bit. "No. At least we don't think so. He's far too deep in a coma to even register what's happening in his body much less hear anybody."

Annabeth looked disappointed as the doctor left the room. She moved her wheelchair closer to me and intertwined her fingers with my limp hand. I would give anything to just feel her hand against mine.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She said softly as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I-um-You" she stuttered. "Gosh this is so hard." She said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

She took a deep breath and tried to talk again. She looked at my face and smiled softly. "So I guess we'll have to postpone our trip to Greece now huh?" She said as she stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry you worked so hard for it. You're a Seaweed Brain you know that? But you're my Seaweed Brain right?" She said looking at my face but nothing happened. My face remained the same as ever. She clamped her hands over her mouth and silently cried. I knew she was trying to keep it together for my sake. She didn't want to cry in front of me. Just like the doctor said not to.

"Annabeth..." I whispered, my voice cracking. I took a step towards her but then remembered that she couldn't see me.

She wiped her eyes again which became red and puffy. "I-I know you saved me. You always do. But you were so stupid! You shouldn't have Percy!"

She said and I got confused what she was talking about. I had saved her? When? How?

"I remember seeing the truck lights and then they suddenly got covered because you were covering me. You leap over to the side seat and saved me. You idiot! No wonder your in a coma!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

Now that she said it I do remember. I had seen the truck lights and swerved to the side but it was too late so I decided to save Annabeth. At least one of us could get out alive. So I jumped over to the side seat, where Annabeth was and covered her like a shield. After that I felt a sharp pain on my head and then nothing. Now I'm here, stuck in between the lines.

"But I know you're going to pull through this. You're stronger than the both of us combined Percy, and you're going to wake up and we're going to go on that trip to Greece and you're going to take me to the Parthenon and then you're going to kiss me and tell me you love me and I'm going to say I do more and then we'll bicker just as we do. Right?" She said clutching my hand tighter and kissing me on the cheek. "You're not giving up Seaweed Brain! She said sternly. "The minute you think of giving up, think of the reason why you held on so long. You're **not** giving up. We're not giving up. As long as we're together, okay?"

She had tears streaming down her face again. After a few minutes she fell asleep with her head beside our intertwined hands.

"She's pretty." Someone said beside me. I jumped and turned around. It was Max.

"I know." I said looking at Annabeth's sleeping figure.

"It was my fault." Max said as I looked at him with a confused look, but he just stared ahead and kept talking. His eyes were sparkling and he had a very depressed look on his face. I was shocked at him because this was the first time I had seen him showing any kind of emotion.

"If it wasn't for me she would still be alive." She. With a jolt I realized he must be talking about his wife. "I was having job problems from a long time. To top that of my wife had a miscarriage. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't. So I started coming home less often and going to bars and stuff. Susie yelled at me for that with tears in her eyes. Every night. Every night she used to cry herself to sleep, but I wasn't there. I wasn't there to help her." He said putting his head into his hands and silently sobbed. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I understand." I said.

"No you don't." He growled. "One night, when I was at the bar as usual, a thief broke into our house. She tried to stop him but he-he shot her. When I got home blood was splattered on the carpet. I found her dead body laying in a pool of blood. It's my fault Percy. It's my fault that I wasn't there for her. All that time she had to suffer because of me. But she didn't complain. She didn't complain once."

I didn't know what to say. There was nothing to way. I sighed. "Everyone makes mistakes Max. Sometimes you just have to let go of the past."

He nodded bitterly. "Percy? Promise me something."

"What?"

"You will get back alive to her." He said nodding his head towards Annabeth. "No matter what, you will. Promise me."

I didn't even have to think about it. "I promise."

* * *

'_If you love someone, let them go_

_If they come back to you, they're yours_

_If they don't, they never were.'_

* * *

_"_One of his kidneys have failed." The doctor said as I slumped on the chair in shock. The doctor's were checking my body when they found out that there was a damage in my kidney. According to him, it was present from before the accident but now it had gotten even more damaged.

"He needs a transplant." The doctor told Annabeth and I could see her hands visibly shaking.

"A transplant." She repeated. "Fine, do it then."

"Annabeth..." The doctor hesitated.

"What?" She asked. "I'm giving you the permission to the surgery as his wife, I don't see any problem in that."

"No that's not the problem." The doctor said quietly I wished really hard he wasn't going to say what I thought he was.

"Then what is?" She asked frustrated.

"We don't have a donor." He said. My heart dropped to my stomach. After a moment of silence she said. "I'll do it."

"What?" The doctor said looking bewildered.

"I'll do it. I'll donate my kidney." She said with confidence.

"No!" I said getting up even though she couldn't hear me.

"Annabeth you can't-"

"It's my decision doctor! If I want to donate my kidney I will! You can't stop me." She said fiercely.

"Annabeth! You're **not** doing this." I said getting agitated and totally forgetting about her not being able to see me. I turned towards the doctor. "You can't let her do this. Tell her it's dangerous."

As if on cue he said. "You've just recovered from your accident. It could be too risky. You could die." He said looking her in the eyes.

"I don't care." She said stubbornly.

"Annabeth!" I yelled again.

The doctor sighed giving up. "Fine. We'll do your blood test to see if yours match his." He said and left the room.

"Wha- No wait!" I said but he was already gone.

Annabeth turned back to my body and held my hand again. She always did. She never let go. "Don't worry Seaweed Brain. You're going to be okay pretty soon."

I grunted getting frustrated and punched the wall but unfortunately I didn't feel anything.

I heard a sharp gasp. I turned around to find Annabeth with one hand on her mouth and the other holding my hand. She staring wide eyed at our hands. My eyes traveled down there to find that my fingers were curled around hers.

I gasped too. I had moved. My body had moved! It means I was getting better!

Annabeth quickly pressed the buzzer as the nurses rushed in and Annabeth explained to them the whole situation. In all this commotion I just kept grinning. Grinning because I had a chance. A chance to come back.

* * *

I tapped my feet nervously as Annabeth waited for the results. They were checking to see if her kidney would match mine. If it did Annabeth would donate her kidney. I didn't feel too happy about that. I was sitting right next to her but of course she couldn't notice.

"Annabeth?" We both looked up at the same time.

The doctor had a grim face. "No" Annabeth whispered beside me.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't match." He said and I felt happy and sat at the same time. Happy because Annabeth wouldn't have to donate her kidney but sad because...what was I going to do now? How was I going to make it?

"I'm really sorry. But we're trying our best to find a donor." The doctor said as he tried to give her hope. False hope. When she said nothing he left the room shutting the door quietly.

Annabeth wheeled herself to my room as I followed her. I was confused. It was night time. She was supposed to sleep by now. She wheeled up to my bed and started to stand up.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" I said getting panicky that she would fall and hurt herself.

She climbed onto my bed, her nightgown flowing down to her ankles and lay down beside my body. She held my hand up to her face and kissed it then she lay back putting her head on my chest.

I watched her, wishing I could hold her. I hated this. I hated her not knowing that I was there all the time. I hated me her not being able to hear me. I hated all of this.

"Hey Percy, I-I just wanted to say, I love you." Fear coursed through me. Was she giving up on me? No, no. I need her now. She couldn't.

"Don't worry, I'm not giving up on you." She whispered smiling. I smiled at that. It was like she could hear me.

"I wanted to remind you that I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere." She shifted in the bed. "I know you're there Percy. I know you can hear me. So I wanted to tell you something."

She clutched my hand tightly. Her lips quivered as she said. "Percy I-I'm pregnant."

"What?" I whispered. She's...pregnant? We were going to have a baby? "Annabeth that's great! Gods I love you so much!" I said as I ran forward to hug her but then I passed through her. My face contorted in pain. I couldn't even tell her how happy I was.

She let out a sob and smiled. "You're going to be a father, Percy. We're going to be parents."

"And-and I was hoping you'd wake up. For me. For the baby." She said as her tears splashed against my immobile face. She wiped them off and gently stroked my hair. "I miss you Percy. It hurts." She closed her eyes tightly. "It hurts so much."

I didn't know what to do. "Aaaah" I let out a frustrated scream clutching at my hair. I couldn't do anything. I so badly wanted to try and wake up but I just couldn't. I couldn't even connect to my body. Why? Why was god doing this to me? Couldn't he just let me die instead of this torture?

* * *

I sat in one of the lobby sofa's and stared ahead.

"What's up?" Max said flopping down beside me.

"I just got to know that my wife's pregnant and she couldn't even see my reaction." I said.

"I'm sorry mate." He said softly.

"How're you?" I asked and he knew what I meant.

He shrugged. "They say I have a 50-50 chance of living. But it's more in the positive side I guess."

"That's good." I said glad that he was getting better.

"You know, I don't really mind what happens to me." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean if I live, then I'll live for Susie and if I die...well then I'll be with Susie. It's an advantage in both ways." he said grinning.

I smiled. "That's a pretty good way to look at it."

Just then I heard a lot of commotion. Both of us stood up as the nurses and the doctor rushed in the room. Max looked at me with a shocked and a sad expression. "I'm sorry." He whispered as I looked ahead tears forming in my eyes.

* * *

'_Just so you know, there's a space that only you can fill_

_Just so you know, I loved you then, I guess I always will.'_

* * *

**July 24th 2008**

**In loving memory of the man who saved everyone but himself**

**Max ****Alexander Hart**

Percy read it for the millionth time as he and Annabeth placed a rose on his grave stone. Percy would never stop being grateful for the man who saved his life. Max suffered from a heart attack due to which he died. The doctors checked and saw that his kidney was a perfect match to Percy's and so they had performed the surgery. Percy tried not to fell bad about Max's death. He was happy now. He was with Susie.

Percy smiled and pulled Annabeth closer placing his hand on her protruding belly. "Let's go home, Wise Girl."

* * *

'_Every story has an end,_

_But in life_

_Every end is just a new beginning.'_

* * *

**There! It's finally done. Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
